


Head Cannon: Peter Has Really Curly Hair

by kittybellestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is insecure, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, curly hair peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybellestark/pseuds/kittybellestark
Summary: Basically Peter just has really curly hair and doesn't know how to tame it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Head Cannon: Peter Has Really Curly Hair

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys everything is posted on my tumblr first so follow me there @kittybellestark

Peter has really curly hair  
Super curly hair  
Like it’s ridiculous how curly it is  
He thinks it’s untamable  
And May and Ben didn’t know how to tame it bc they don’t have curly hair  
So when Peter is like 12 he finds out what a hair straightener is  
And he wants it bc it could help him with his own hair  
And he really hates his hair  
So he gets one for Christmas and immediately learns how to use it  
-He loves his hair straightener  
-He uses it every single day  
-Doesn’t go anywhere without it if he has a feeling he may need it  
-And then his hair straightener dies  
-And he’s at the tower, spending the weekend there  
-It’s Saturday morning and he just finished his shower  
-And his hair is a beast of curls  
-Peter can’t even straighten them  
-There’s no heat coming from it and he looks absolutely ridiculous weigh curls everywhere  
-Rip hair straightener at the ripe old age of 3  
-Peter sucks up the fact that he looks dumb, and ignores the fact that Pepper Potts is definitely in the kitchen too, and goes out there  
-Tony and Pepper are in the kitchen making food, they do this every weekend and it’s really cute, they always make a large breakfast even tho it’s just the three of them  
-Peter throws himself into his chair and rests his head on the table, arms wrapped around, annoyed and insecure about today being the day he has to go au natural  
-“You feeling okay, kid?”  
-Peter lifts his head up to see the two adults watching him and he huffs really loud at their wide eyes of shock  
-He knows that look, he used to get it a lot as a kid, it’s the ‘you’re hair is ridiculous’ it’s the ‘you’re a living stereotype’ look  
-“My straightener crapped out this morning”  
-Pepper hums in sympathy and Tony gives him a soft smile, and Peter knows they’re trying to to laugh  
-“I know, I look like every stereotype ever, it’s stupid”  
-“I was actually going to offer you my straightener, if you needed it, and then Tony could teach you later how to work with the curls, his hair is very similar”  
-“Wait, what?”  
-“Yeah, you can use my straightener and then we’ll go buy you the proper products for your hair, show you how to manage and maintain it so it’s not so… much”  
-“Kid, if this is something where you feel insecure then Pep and I can help you with it. You don’t know how to manage curls, okay, easy fix. We’re here for you, hair and all”  
anyways Tony deff teaches Peter how to rock the curls and Peter actually goes outside with his newly tamed curls too

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @kittybellestark


End file.
